


family day

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Incest Play, Kissing, M/M, Multi, i really dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie thinks on how her relationship with Dan and Walter has evolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).



> I dunno, talked with a dear, dear friend and she mentioned ageplay with Laurie and Rorschach, and I kinda wanted to do it. Through in Dan to complete the family and OT3. I hope said friend doesn't think this is fucking stupid cos I sure do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She supposed the part that really weirded her out about was that she was older than him, but the other stuff wasn't that bad. It had taken some getting used to, but Laurie had surprised herself with how quickly her motherly instincts had kicked in, and it had been a bit of a transition for all of them. She knew it couldn't have been easy for Walter to let his guard down enough to actually do it, but it had been his idea in the first place.

He had gone to Dan about it before it had ever been mentioned to her, but that was to be expected. Dan was their common link and what held them together, and there was a different level of trust between two of them that she was still trying to build up with Walter. She knew better than to be jealous and was instead merely glad that Dan had convinced Walter that she would be okay with it and that they could tell her about his desires.

Walter had never known a happy home life, and he had grown up tough as a result, but there was a side to him that longed to claim what he had never had a side to him that was not so tough at all. He needed the love he had been denied for so long, and he needed it in a different way than they had been giving it to him so far. It took him quite some time to confide in Dan what he had in mind and a little bit longer before he was ready to tell Laurie, but finally, he was able to do what he wanted.

She felt too young to play at being his mother, but whenever they got started, he'd get a soft quality to his eyes that broke her heart every time and he'd hang onto every word she or Dan said, always so stunned with any vocalized approval, always so unsure that they meant it when they told him they loved it. “Cute” had never been word she thought she would use to describe him, but when he balled up his hand in a fist and and rested his knuckles in his mouth, it seemed like an apt description.

Some days these activities were not mentioned at all, and other days were dedicated entirely to them. She would wake up to find him clinging to one or both of them in his sleep and they would gently wake him up to help him get dressed for the day. Dan would cook breakfast because she wasn't too great in the kitchen, while she would ask Walter what he wanted to do that day.

He was nearly as quiet during these activities as he was any other time, though he warmed up to them more each time and they privately discussed how adorable it would be if he someday turned into the type of child who never stopped rambling. For now, he usually ate in silence, while they took turns praising him for finishing his food and reminding him not to leave certain things untouched.

“Don't forget to finish your milk, sweetie.”

“Wow, you finished all your toast! Good job!”

She had felt ridiculous saying those sorts of things at first, but soon they became natural to her, as did giving him gentle pats on the back whenever she passed him. After they ate, they would let him play with the toys they bought him after he had confessed this desire to them. He preferred to silently build with blocks or set up complicated scenes with army men, doing everything so meticulously and with a furrowed brow. Everything he did was serious, even when he played like this.

Eventually, Dan would retreat to fix lunch while Laurie continued to watch him, and sometimes she would lean behind him and ask him what he was doing. The answer was always something along the lines of, “Just building, mama,” or, “Setting things up,” and she was never clear on his exact goals.

After lunch came a nap, and it was after the nap that things shifted. She and Dan didn't need the extra sleep, but they would always lay with him and hold him between the two of them while he rested. When he woke up, Laurie planted a kiss on the back of his head while Dan kissed his forehead and he let out a content, sleepy sigh.

“You've been such a good boy today,” said Dan. “Your mama and I are so proud of how good you always are.”

“Really, daddy?” No matter how many times he was assured that, yes, he was very well behaved and they were always proud of him, he still asked.

“Of course, baby. We love you so much.”

“That's right,” Laurie agreed. “We love you.” He turned back to look at her with the same heartbreaking expression that had made her vow to be the best mother to him that she could be, doing all the things she used to say she would do back when she argued with her own mother about parenting. Neither she nor Dan had had the best the parents, and they did all that they could to show Walter the happiest home they could create for him.

When Dan pulled Walter back to face him and kissed him on the mouth, Laurie dropped her lips to the nape of his neck and placed gentle kisses there and all along the back of his shoulders. He shivered, but not from the cold; they always kept him warm and comfortable. Covering him in kisses was always necessary and Laurie asked him to get up a bit and lift his hands so that she could pull of his shirt and kiss down his back. Dan stuck to his lips just a bit longer before making his way down his chest.

All the way, he had a hand down Walter's pants, gently stroking him until he was reduced to whimpers, and she would bet that, if she were facing him now, she'd see tears in his eyes. He had never managed to get over how gentle they were to him, even back before they had taken things to this level. Laurie wrapped her arms around him while she continued to plant her lips all up and down his back, and she listened as Dan encouraged him.

“That's right, that's good, you're doing great,” he said, all while working at him with his hand. “See, daddy's got you, mama's got you, and we're both so proud of our baby.” He took his other hand and reached back to wrap it around Laurie, holding the two of them closer to him.

Walter's whimpers were resembling sobs now and they knew that he was getting close; he always got emotional when he was. Laurie nuzzled him, adding in her own encouragements and echoing Dan, the two of them both assuring Walter that he was doing great and that they would always be there to hold him. Soon enough, he gave one last cry and then he was there, and they would once again tell him just how proud they were of him before they all cuddled for just a little bit longer.

Then they would get up and Laurie would wash the bedspread while Walter went back to his toys and Dan began to plan what they would have for dinner that night. The next day, Walter might not even acknowledge how he had behaved the previous day, or he might only want this for a short time, or it might be another all-day occasion. Whatever the case, Laurie would be more than willing to provide and she knew that Dan would be too. They were always a family, even when they weren't playing those parts, and a family had to stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this was so dumb i am sorry


End file.
